101 Hogwarts Moments
by purpledragon6
Summary: As the title suggests, 101 random moments from the Golden Trio's time in Hogwarts. Ranging from AUs to Genderswaps, the original, and beyond. So there is something for everyone.
1. AU Drabble

**A/N: FIFTY POINTS!**

**Mentions of Drarry. Fluffy and humorous. **

**Summary: Snape survives and is now hiding in the wizard world under the guise of a school teacher at a muggle school. AU. Fem Harry by the way.**

**This was actually a drabble FanofBellaandEdward and I thought of and it was supposed to be an actual story that we never got around to. If it doesn't make much sense then I will post another chapter to explain it better.**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

* * *

He was going to kill them if he ever saw them again. He was honestly going to kill Potter and Malfoy for landing him in this situation, though he was more so mad at Potter for it was her idea. After discovering that Snape was still alive (in a story for a later time and later date), but was now on the run from the Ministry, Harriet Potter had come up with the grand plan, and after contacting her cousin Dudley, had the old potion's master now living in the muggle world.

"I was once a great potions master." Snape muttered lowly as he looked about the room he was currently in. "And now I am simply a muggle school teacher. For kindergarteners no less!"

A group of kids were currently huddled around a toy chest, literally ripping the toys apart and fighting off the other kids with hair pulling just to get to the toys. One little doll had its head ripped right off its cloth shoulders and was tossed across the room, landing gracefully at the man's feet. He sighed darkly when he saw it and kicked it back into the mess of little kids, who attacked it viciously, causing the man to wince.

In a strange sense, it reminded him much of the final battle at Hogwarts. The very battle that got him stuck in this situation in the first place. This made him even more angry.

"That's enough!" He declared loudly, his voice starling the children back into reality. "Back in your seats, its time for class to begin."

If wizard children were afraid of him, then muggle children were terrified of him. One poor student even peed his pants on his way back to his seat. This made Snape smirk a bit, though it didn't lessen his stress any less. In his mind, that rowdy group of children was still worse than any form of death he had escaped from.

"Now open your text books to page 394." He said on instinct, but then mentally cursed himself when the children looked very confused. "Open your packets and do pages 3,9, and 4."

The children did as they were told, except for one student, who was busily drawing with his crayons, a picture of Snape falling into a volcano. The ex-potions master walked to the child and snatched up the paper and looked at it, then looked down at the surprised child, and then back at the photo before placing it down.

"Magma is not lavender colored, Mr-" He looked down at the boy's name tag and his eyes lowered. "-Malfoy."

The child's picture, emerald eyes and blonde hair color, and name for that matter, all reminded him of one of his years at Hogwarts with a student of his. Specifically Harriet and Draco's first year of Hogwarts.

"Fifty points Gryffindor- Damn it." He muttered that last part in frustrated when he let both statements slip. "Ignore that previous statement and get to work on your assignment."

Finally, after the children had finished their assignments it was time for their our long lunch and recess, and luckily, it wasn't Snape's turn to be on recess duty. As soon as the children left, he got up and left the class room and headed in the direction of his car, stating that he was taking a lunch break as well. Upon arriving to the parking lot, he found the car he had been given, curtsey of Harriet's cousin, and after putting a spell on the car (he had no idea how the hell that machine worked nor did he want to go through the hassle of 'Driver's Ed' he got in and let the car drive off to his new home, where he was going to write and send Harriet a very harsh howler.

However, as he approached his house, he saw the two people he did not want to see at the moment. One was a tall blonde male with grey eyes, and the other was a pregnant woman with raven colored hair and emerald colored eyes. They stood on the porch as if waiting for him, to see how his first day as school teacher had gone. The older man got out of his car and slammed the door shut and approached the two.

"I will kill you both for this ridiculous arrangement." Snape hissed at the two smirking adults. "I had a child throw up on me! And your little spy was a clever touch also!"

"Oh, you leave Scorpios out of this." Harry said with a soft laugh. "And you won't kill a pregnant person would you?"

"I almost did when you had the first runt." Snape reminded her, but then took notice of Draco, who was now bright red from trying not to laugh. "And whats so funny Mr. Malfoy."

"I really didn't expect our son to be the first thing you noticed, I really thought it would've been the recorder camera on your desk." The blonde said with a wide grin.

Snape stared at him for a moment, then he looked at the blonde's lover, and then back at the blonde. They had been filming him, more than likely laughing at his pain when they got the tapes back (and knowing their son, he was more than likely sending the tapes to AFV).

"You just love to see me suffer. Don't you?" He asked the two and they both frowned.

"Of course not. We are just getting back at you for Hogwarts." Harry responded with a smile.

"Fifty points Gryffindor." Snape muttered dryly.

"You know that doesn't work here?" Harry informed him gently.

"I know... Its a force a habit."

He glared at the couple one last time before returning to his car, trying to think of the perfect revenge for the two.


	2. Perfect Rivals

**Words: 1000+ **

**Prompt: When Harry leaves, his enemy stays behind at Hogwarts and rethinks their time and how much they really were apart of each other's lives. **

**Pairing: None.**

**Warning: Angst, A tad OOC (Its after a war and two childhood enemies are trying to make amends)**

**This was originally supposed to be an ongoing story but not a lot of people were reading it (at least how my standards go) so now its a drabble.**

* * *

Maybe in another life, the two would have been friends. Maybe if Harry had accepted his offer for friendship, than everything would have been different. That wasn't how things went however. The two had to become enemies, and that's all they were meant to be were rivals. Just as Harry's father had been with the Potions master, that was all Fate's design had in store for the two polar opposites. At least that's Harry saw it, and Draco on the other hand, saw things in a different light.

They two were always written out to be against one another, always hating each other and just wanting the other to disappear from the face of the Earth, but both knew if that happened, it would mess with the order of things. Yes, there had been an order in this. Everyday, even if it was just a casual glare as they passed by in the hallway, they always sought each other out in the crowd of people, often ignoring the friends the other had along for the day just to point their glares at one another.

Sure, the blonde had his occasional fights with the ginger boy and the Granger girl, but those fights were saved on special occasions, when he truly was in a mood which would usually end in a physical assault (could you even consider punches and semi-hexes as physical assault? Oh of course you can). The fights he picked with Harry however, were just over small, rather silly things. It wasn't because they hated each other that much though, it was more so because it had become routine for them.

However redundant this seemed to be, that's what their Fate had been written out to be. Being a constant in one another's lives, until the after-math of the war, where again the two were fighting on opposite sides again, had changed all of that. You still couldn't call the two friends, and for the record, even they didn't know what to call each other. Acquaintances, perhaps. But even that seemed to nice of a word.

Just as their final conversation seemed to nice of one. For enemies that is.

* * *

_'Don't worry. I will be.' _Go ahead and quote him on it, because that is what he said,and that was how he left it. Quite literally how he had left it.

After the final battle with he-who-has-been-named-several-times, the Golden Trio had up and left Hogwarts, leaving behind a handful of additional friends and old professors, they even left behind an enemy, or rather, they left behind the old feud that made them so. This did not go without a final conversation.

* * *

_As Harry packed his final bag, he stopped and took one last glance around what had been his bedroom for the past few years. It wasn't much of a room, quite simple actually, but compared to his bedroom under the stairs, it was also quite a wonderful place. With a heavy sigh, he picked up his bag and made his way out of the room, out of the common room, and into the busy hallways of his school. _

_"I'm really going to miss this place." Harry muttered softly, more so to both himself and the school, not expecting anyone else to hear his statement but him. _

_But as their custom always seemed to go, a certain male always seemed to be two steps behind Harry whenever he was alone._

_"Why don't you stay then?" A smug voice asked from behind him, just as a hand was placed on his shoulder and held it firmly. _

_Harry turned a quarter angle, just in time to see the blonde slytherin, Draco Malfoy, smirking at him before the look on his face fell and his old enemy was now frowning. They both knew why. Despite the conversation starting out like any other of theirs, the both knew that this would be one of the last times they saw each other in Hogwarts walls._

_"Aww, all these years of wanting me gone- and now you don't want me to leave?" Over the years, Harry had indeed become much more cocky (having been influenced by Ron) and Malfoy seemed to take notice of this._

_"Don't get smart with me Potter. Just answer the question." He pressed, though he didn't mind if he didn't get an answer or not, he was just following his normal routine as usual. _

_"You should know by now why I can't." Harry said scornfully, lifting his bag a little higher and beginning to walk again down the long, ever changing hallway, smirking a little at what he said next. "But its sweet that you'll miss me."_

_"Don't joke about something like that! You know, I think I actually will miss theses." Draco said suddenly, causing Harry to halt in his steps._

_"Whats that?" The Gryffindor turned around fully and was now facing his old enemy, a tad annoyed that in their final conversation that the blonde would still take the chance to make fun of him. _

_"These conversations , if you could even call them that... I guess just talking to you in general and seeing your stupid face each day." The male responded with a light laugh, which was a rather pleasant change of pace. "Its almost become a regular thing between us, hasn't it Potter?"_

_Harry didn't respond to this, but he didn't turn away from him either, because the blonde did have a point, as usual actually. Finally with a breath, the Golden Boy answered to this, all while offering a small smile._

_"Yeah, I suppose it has." He responded with a shrug, his bag now slumping lamely at his side, he wand close to falling out, as if it too, didn't want to leave the school. _

_"But we aren't children anymore. Its time to grow out of such things I suppose. Its about time we started acting like adults, don't you think?"_

_Such things...Did that include their rivalry? Would it include burying that old hatchet before they parted ways for good? Perhaps finally being, in a way, friends? Well, Draco would never know now, because by now, Harry was already on the move again and the hallway began to change, just as this war and time had changed his path in life. _

_"You'll have to come back in order for us to do that ,Potter." He muttered grimly, turning on his heels and heading off in his own direction. _

_"Don't worry. I will be." If only he heard Harry say that. _

_Then maybe things would be different. _

_But Fate as always, had other plans for those two, because other than Voldemort, there was only one perfect rival for the Golden Boy._


	3. Non-OOC Snape Challange

**A/N: Part of the Non-OOC challenge, which rules state that you have to find a way to put a character in a situation without having them break character, I've chosen to do Snape set in a situation where he would have to laugh.**

**If I misspell a name then I am sorry.**

* * *

**Lilly:**

Though the raven haired boy would never show his true emotions outwardly, he still felt the faint ghosting of a smile on his lips whenever Lilly was near by. Especially now, as the girl retold the events of her potions class with a widening grin of her beautiful face.

"And his hair turned purple! Can you imagine such a thing?" She laughed, her hands folded over her smooth stomach, mindless that the usually quiet boy, had just let out a soft breathy laugh.

Not because of the funny tale. No, it wasn't that if was funny, but because the sound of Lilly's laughter was music to his ears.

* * *

**James**: "Its been a while." James said, extending a hand to the man in front of him. "Hasn't it, Snape."

The man looked down at the hand in front of him, overcome by a new emotion for James potter that wasn't hate or jealously.

"Yes it has... James..." He muttered, taking hold of the man's hand in a tight grip.

"Yeah... Thanks for taking care of Harry." James said in almost a whisper. "I've been waiting to tell you that, but I appreciate what you've done for him."

It was something that took a long while to be realized, this new feeling forming in the pit of the other's stomach, but by the time he was able to process it he felt it rising into his throat and making its way to parted lips. He was feeling relived, happy, overwhelmed, a little confused even. All of these feelings came together in the form of a peaceful laugh. One that hasn't fallen upon any listening ear other than the time of infancy, where Snape had been mindless to the stresses of the world the way he was now.

The pain of his life had died along with him but it hadn't followed him up to this life and it would never come to meet him again. His job as a potions master and guardian were done, shelved up and put away forever, and all that was left to do now, was to be remember by those on earth and those here now, as a friend. Something that he had always deemed would be impossible, that now brought rounds of laughter to him whenever he thought of how ignorant he had been back during his time on Earth.

* * *

**The Golden Trio**

It sounded almost like a growl, low and angered at first, but as the trio got closer they were found that their potions master was indeed laughing quietly. It frightened them at first, but then they began to realize what was happening and the real panic set in. What had started as an innocent venture had just turned into a nightmare for them all. Snape especially.

"Ronald, you git! You said it wrong!" Hermione yelled, smacking the red-head while Harry knelt to the master's side. "You don't pronounce the E!"

"I understand that now! But how do we make it stop!?" Ron cried, flailing his arms and wand about wildly, causing the girl to duck her head.

"Put that down before you get one of killed!" Hermione yelled, putting her hands over her face in a protective manner. "Or worse, expelled!"

"Ron! Hermione!" Harry called quickly from his spot next to the teacher. "Be quiet, hes saying something."

They all hushed instantly and leaned forward to hear what Snape had to say passed a string of forced and giddy laughs. His eyes were burning with the fires of anger, easily making his painfully stretched grin intimidating. Sitting up a little, he attempted to speak.

"F-f-fifty points d-d-de-educted!" He finally managed out.

* * *

**PolyJuice and Shape Shifters:**

Students watched in horror as the usually emotionless potions master skipped throughout the hallways, laughing like a tipsy school girl. He was smiling uncharacteristically and looked right down high on life. Down the opposite end of that same hall, another Snape did the same skipping and laughing routine until the two finally met at the end of the hall.

"Lovely day isn't it, Snape?" The first one asked, bowing his head dramatically to the other.

"Quiet a lovely day indeed Snape." The second one stated, shaking the other's hand suddenly. "And might I say you are looking well this evening?"

"Why thank you. So do you." With that the two linked arms and skipped away, off in the direction of the Gryffindor house, leaving a group of horrified and very confused students in their wake.

* * *

**Fifty Points deducted and twenty points to Ronald:**

"That was bloody brilliant!" Snape cried as his hair suddenly sprouted red and soon his whole being reverted back to that of Ronald Weasley.

The other Snape was suddenly back to being Tonks and she rushed to the boy and hugged him around the neck while laughing her hardest.

"I thought McGonagall was gonna cry!" Tonks added, not noticing that said professor had just entered the dorm, she quickly shoved Ronald away and straightened up.

"Fifty points deducted from the house of Gryffindor." She announced loudly, the real Snape suddenly appearing and nodding from behind her, a scowl ever present on his thin lips.

He turned on his heels, satisfied that the two had not gotten away with the prank, and allowing a small smirk to appear on his lips, which luckily no one else could see at the moment. Meanwhile, the older woman turned to leave as well, but stopped and looked straight at Ronald.

"But twenty points to Ronald, for correctly using a polyjuice potion." She said, about to leave the room but then stopped to add. "Again."


End file.
